


Riverdale - KJ Apa x Camila Mendes

by XxXTLXxX



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, kjmila, mendapa, offscreen, onscreen, thecw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXTLXxX/pseuds/XxXTLXxX
Summary: KJ and Camila play lovers on screen as their roles, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge. But will their on screen feelings turn into real life feelings. Will they become lovers? Can they keep it a secret from the fans? KJXCAMILA





	1. Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> NEW STORY! WHAT!!!!! Who doesn't love KJ and Camila. Enjoy!! Love always xx

\---------- Chapter 1 Season 2 ----------

The cast had been filming Season 2 of Riverdale a good few months now. After a few months hiatus. Yet 2 cast members were keeping a secret. Camila & KJ, they were secretly dating and had been since October 2016. So a year in a couple weeks it would be. yet no one had clocked they were. No one at all. The only people that knew were their families and close friends that weren't a part of the cast. They liked it being a secret, it made it more adventurous yet at the same time they wanted people to know so they didn't have to be secretive. Camila was new to the industry and so was KJ so they didn't want all the lime light on them because of their relationship. They spent a lot of time together but everyone just believed they were best friends. Which they were as well as in a relationship. They rented two different apartments in Vancouver but more than likely Camila stayed at KJ's more than her own, but she needed her apartment for when Lili and Madelaine stayed round.

It was Monday morning and Camila and KJ were waiting to go into make up but first they had a table read so they had time to kill. Camila was in KJ's trailer and they were making out on KJ's couch in there. They'd moved the couch away from the door so they could see if anyone came in.

As their make out session got more heated they heard a knock on his trailer door. KJ jumped off Camila and ran to the toilet in his bathroom. Camila quickly looked in the mirror smoothed her hair down and smoothed her clothes out then on the chair in front of the mirror with her phone and shouted 'yhhhh'

In came Lili.

'Cammmmmmmmm' She shouted running and hugging me not even acknowledging this wasn't my trailer 

'Lilz' I said laughing and videoing her on my Instagram story

'Where's KJ?' She asked

'Toilet, are they ready for the table read?' Camila asked getting off her chair and putting on her slides

'Yep, shall we go and leave KJ?' Lili said

'KJ! Me and Lili are going to the table read, meet you there' Camila said

'See you in a min girls' He said as they heard the flushing of the toiler

The girls closed his trailer door and walked over to the table read. Everyone was already there, so they were late, which meant KJ was even later.

'Girls finally' Roberto said as we walked in and found our seats, the one next to Camila empty because KJ wasn't here yet

'Where's KJ?' He asked

'In the toilet when we left his trailer' Lili said

As the scripts got passed around KJ came in.

'Heyyyy sorry' He said directing his look at Camila knowing she knew what took so long

'Right well lets get to it' Roberto says and everyone grabbed a highlighter, pen, whatever they needed and opened their scripts and they began reading. Half way through KJ rested his hand on Camila's thigh lightly, she looked up at him and smiled hoping no one saw. 

After the table read they got to filming after getting into character. A lot of the scenes filmed today were group scenes between the core four so Camila and KJ didn't get any alone time until they got back to Cami's trailer.

'I hate being a secret KJ' She said sitting next to him and cuddling up to him closing her eyes and yawning

'I know Cam but the media will be too much won't it?' He said stroking her head

'I know yh, I don't want to just be known as the girl who dated her co star' She said yawning again

'We'll be fine Cam, people will find out eventually in time' He said grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping around his girlfriend before moving and laying her down on the couch. she gripped onto the blanket as he kissed her head. She was asleep instantly. He looked at her lovingly until he walked out of her trailer to find the others whilst she slept.

'KJ!' Cole said fist bumping him as he joined the gang on the big field of grass they were using as the high school field

'Where's Cam?' Mads asked

'She fell asleep, so I came here, we were going to watch Rick and Morty but no she fell asleep on me

Everyone laughed. They had no idea

 

\-- Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead --


	2. Comic Con Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic Con = fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love always xx

\---------- Chapter 2 Comic Con Part 1 ----------

It was the day before comic con and the cast were flying over to San Diego. Camila and KJ were sitting next to each other on the plane. Lili was next to Cami and then behind them was Casey, Madz, Ashleigh and Cole. The flight wasn't long so the cast didn't sleep they just talked, read a book or just listened to music. Cami and KJ were just messing about talking and laughing. No one again found this weird as they always acted like this before they were together. But now they were together they were more touchy with each other. 

'KJMILA!' They heard Lili shout which got the attention of some other passengers

'KJMila?' KJ asked confused

'Your ship name' Lili stated obviously 

'We're not together' Camila stated boldly

'Yh we know but you're best friends' Cole said

The pair looked at each other and laughed and then didn't speak again to the pair, so it mustn't of been important.

'Do you think they know' Camila whispered to KJ

'They be be catching on but I don't think so' KJ said as he showed Camila another picture on his phone to make her laugh

When they had arrived in San Diego it was quite late at night. So they drove to the hotel. Everyone had their own rooms. KJ and Camila's were down the hall from each others, so they would be able to sneak around. The only problem was that everyone else was also on the same floor. Excuses is what they'd have to make up.

Once checked into the hotel. Everyone went to their separate rooms to get settled in. Camila eyed KJ before going into her room, she quickly unpacked some things and made the bed look like she sat on it. She then went over to KJ's room. He answered the door and smiled at her as she walked in.

'I love you' He said and she sat crossed legged on the bed picking the TV remote up

'I love you more KJ' She said pulling him down on the bed, this making him fall onto her lap

'We're going to have to tell them soon Cam' He said as he got comfortable by  leaning into her with his legs in front of them

'I think I'm ready to tell them but not the fans yet' She said nervously 

'No just the cast and our friends, no fans just yet' He said leaning up to kiss her

'Tomorrow night, after all the rush of Comic con' She said kissing him back dropping the remote on the floor as the kiss got more heated. He pushed her down and straddled her as he then deepened the kiss, he then moved to her neck and started sucking, she reached up and took her shirt placing it next to them, this caused KJ to go further down her body, he then unhooked her bra and threw it the other side of the bed on the floor. Just as he was about to go down the door to KJ's hotel room opened. In came Charles and Casey.

'OH MY GOD!" The boys said as Camila shielded herself behind KJ as she grabbed her shirt to cover her chest

Behind the boys were the rest of the cast, they didn't see what the boys had nearly seen but they saw enough.

'Erm get out' KJ said still covering Cami

'Meet us downstairs in 5 you two have some explaining to do' Charles said as he left laughing wth Casey also laughing behind

'You didn't lock the door!?' Cami said putting her bra back on and her top

'I'm sorry, least now we don't have to tell them' He said laughing

This caused Camila to smack his arm. 

'KJ, castmates just saw me shirtless who I didn't want to see me shirtless' She said putting her Nike's back and looking in the mirror to sort her hair

'I'm sorry, everything will be okay, we'll explain and then we'll all laugh about this for the rest of our lives' He said putting his shoes back on 

They walked out of the room together and walked down to their friends/castmates. They saw them in the dining area with two sits in the middle for them. As they walked over Cami looked down not wanting to face the others. Once they sat down the questions came pouring in.

'How long?'

'Why didn't you tell me'

'Can't believe we saw that'

Before KJ stopped them.

'Guys, yes we're dating and we have been since October last year so in a couple weeks it'll be a year, and we didn't want to say anything because we wanted it to be our little secret and Cam didn't want the fans knowing because of the publicity it would get. So yes there you have it' KJ says and Cami just smiles.

'Nice tattoo' Charles says laughing

All the girls turn to Cami knowing she had a tattoo under her boob.

'Seriously Charles' Camila said

'What it was' He said laughing again

Cole, Roberto and the other crew members looked confused.

'II have a tattoo under my right boob, oh my god there you go' Camila said 

The cast just looked shocked but laughed.

'I'm sorry Cam' Charles said

'It's chill Charles, you'd see it in a bikini eventually anyway but is that all' Camila said looking around

Everyone nodded and they all went thee separate ways. Not before the boys fist bumped KJ and the girls swooned over KJMila.

Tomorrow at Comic Con was going to be eventful.

 

\-- He is my secret, my beautiful little secret -- 


End file.
